1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bicycle suspension system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle suspension system for a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Various forms of suspension systems have been developed for bicycles. Bicycles, especially mountain bikes (MTB) and all terrain bikes (ATB), have been outfitted with front and/or rear suspension assemblies and systems to absorb the shock that would have been transmitted to the rider when riding on a rough road. These suspension assemblies range from very simple to very complex.
A conventional bicycle suspension system is well known with which a bicycle suspension is controlled to change its stiffness based on a gear position signal outputted by a gear position sensor (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,684, for example).